destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Vs. Light
Darkness Vs. Light is the twenty-first episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 243 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'A BATTLE BEGINS --' After the shocking events of the last episode, Gadreel gives Prue an ultimatum, which launches her on a dangerous trip to find someone who may hold the key to destroying Darkness once and for all. Meanwhile, Darkness strikes Earth with the intent to destroy - putting everyone in danger. Finally, the battle between light and darkness comes to a head, a soul is lost, choices are forced to be made, and the entire world is at stake. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guest Starring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Demons *Unknown actors as Firemen *Unknown actor as Man #1 *Unknown actors and actresses as people Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Dream Leaping: Gadreel * Spell Casting: Prue * Darkness Projecting: Gadreel * Beaming: Charlotte, Cassandra * Orbing: Wyatt, Chris, Alex, Tamora, Pandora, Junior * Shimmering: Damon * Astral Projection: Melinda * Healing: Chris * Molecular Combustion: Tamora * Remote Beaming: Prue * Sparkling: Handreel * Healing: Handreel * Flaming: Demetria Spells and Rituals * To Find a Lost Love * To Imprison Darkness Beings * Beast of the Demonic Wasteland Artifacts * The Book of The Angels ** Volume VII * Angelic Medallion * Gadreel's Sword (mentioned only) * Excalibur * Hadhafang Locations * Demonic Wasteland * San Francisco ** Golden Gate Bridge ** Matthews-Mitchell Manor ** Christopher Mercer's Flat ** Fisherman's Wharrf (seen only) ** Twin Peaks (seen only) ** Palace of Fine Arts ** San Francisco Memorial Hospital * Paris (seen only) ** Eiffel Tower (seen only) * Rio de Janerio (seen only) * London (seen only) ** Big Ben (seen only) * New York (seen only) ** One world Trade Center (seen only) * Gadreel's Cage Trivia * The battle against Darkness will happen in this episode. * Numerous characters return or are mentioned in this episode: ** Conrad Turner is seen in the Demonic Wasteland. He was last seen in his death episode, Stand by You. ** Mr. Shawn is mentioned, he is the man who Prue killed with her cryokinesis power. ** William Landon appears during a phone call, although his voice isn't heard. ** Olivia Clark returns, she was last seen two episodes ago. ** Christopher Mercer returns, even though this appearance is brief. It is also shown that he has his own apartment/flat now. ** Demetria Parker makes her first appearence in 3B. * Gadreel returns to Prue in a dream, where he threatens to destroy everyone she loves until only Darkness remains. * Prue and Wyatt discuss ways to vanquish Gadreel, and Wyatt remembers that Conrad knew a way to vanquished Gadreel. However, Conrad was vanquished before he could tell them. ** Because Conrad is dead, the only way to see him is to access the Demonic Wasteland. ** Prue uses the "To Find a Lost Love" spell to take her to Conrad. The spell projects her there while her body stays behind. ** While at the demonic wasteland, Prue sees Conrad and the Beast. Conrad tells her about Gadreel's sword, and that it can kill the latter. * There is a flashback to Adriel being attacked by Darkness, and Gadreel saving her. The flashback also shows Gadreel surrendering to Darkness, and the deal he made with it. * Ben is mentioned in this episode - he and Cassandra are still dating. In fact, they are already saying 'I love you'. * Wyatt finds out that Prue killed Mr. Shawn with her cryokinsises power. * Gadreel causes the day to be seen as night, via him projecting Darkness everywhere. ** Mortals believe that it is an Eclipse, however, some are suspicious that it could be something more. * Sebastian returns to bring Melissa to a safe place, and visits the twins as he does so. * Mr. Landon calls Pandora to let her know that someone has died. It is possible that this person is Drew Landon from Pan's reaction. * Junior tells Olivia and Christopher to stay in Christopher's flat, as the world isn't safe anymore. * The whole world is seen falling into chaos and Darkness. * Chris and Damon go into a burning building to save children who are trapped inside. Damon is injured while inside, but Chris is able to carry them out. This gives a little bit of hope into the world. * Melinda is able to talk a man down from jumping, and restores some light into him by doing so. * Gadreel, Prue, and Wyatt fight using there respective swords. ** Gadreel stabs Wyatt with his sword, causing Wyatt to be severely injured. This, along with Prue cutting her palm, produces the blood of Adriel and Uzriel, which is what is needed to seal Darkness away. ** Prue tells Gadreel that it always has and always will be, Wyatt that she chooses. ** Prue then casts the spell needed to imprison Gadreel once more. ** Wyatt dies from his injury, however, Handreel appears and saves him. * Handreel gives Conrad another chance, and brings him back to life. However, he brings him back as an ordinary human. * Gadreel now has a TV in his prison, as Handreel won't be visiting Gadreel as frequently, and wants the latter to stay current on things going on. Handreel recommends the History Channel or National Geographic. Music * ‘Don’t Let Me Down’ by The Chainsmokers ft. Daya. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3